The present invention relates generally to disposable pants type or pull-on type wearing article having a waist opening and leg openings both adapted to be elastically stretchable and contractible.
Disposable pants type or pull-on type wearing articles having a waist opening as well as leg openings adapted to be elastically stretchable and contractible is well known. For example, Patent Publication No. 3401627 (Reference) discloses such a wearing article of this type under the name of “absorbent article.” In this absorbent article, there are provided side panels between opposite lateral edges of a front waist region and opposite lateral margins of a rear waist region. Each of the side panels is made of an elastic sheet material and including an upper zone and a lower zone which are sectionalized by an opening provided in a longitudinally middle zone of the panel so as to serve as a leg opening. The side panels are folded in two inwardly of the wearing article so that, when the wearer's legs are put through the openings of the respective panels, the upper zones are unfolded outward so as to come in contact with the wearer's waist and the lower zones are left folded so as to come in contact with respective inner sides of the wearer's thighs.
In the case of the well known wearing article as has been described above, the side panels prepared separately of the front and rear waist regions must be attached to these waist regions in order to form the leg openings. In addition, to put this wearing article on the wearer's body, the upper zones of the respective folded panels must be unfolded outward with respect to the wearing article while the lower zones must be left folded inward. In this manner, this wearing article may have problems not only in a process of making this article but also in the course of putting the article on the wearer's body.